


Welcome To My Dark Side

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [21]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Bruce Wayne, Fix-It, Gas Bruce Wayne, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wayleska - Freeform, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: Bruce makes a choice.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Wayleska Prompt [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Welcome To My Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is the twenty-first fanfic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason I put Dark Side by Bishop Briggs in loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen: https://open.spotify.com/track/6FFrva3VXMwabDvuHkX4ZU?si=wXI0aTXLR7OHonWWkC9txg
> 
>   
> Day twenty one: Free
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.

Bruce opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Jeremiah, he was looking at him with a curiosity, Bruce smiled.

"Hello beautiful" Bruce sits on the bed, he sees Jeremiah return the smile. Bruce looked around the room, possibly it was Jeremiah's, well, it was on his face, there were thousands of pictures of Bruce scattered around, and if Bruce had to take a fortune teller, some of his clothes were also around, he doubted that the black overcoat hanging from the door was Jeremiah's, the man wore more color "Lovely room" Bruce turns his gaze to Jeremiah, arcing his eyebrow.

"Hello dear" Jeremiah puts a hand on Bruce's knee, he also looks around the room before looking at Bruce again "Thank you, you won't guess where I got the inspiration" Bruce laughs, Jeremiah follows him right after. Bruce never imagined that he would be in this situation, but also, he never imagined that he would voluntarily smell the gas. 

  
_It all started when Jeremiah was infected with the gas, Bruce felt that he had lost the world at that moment, if he knew that his world was just beginning, Jeremiah was trying to show him the best things in life, Bruce was trying to avoid his dark side. He spent all those months fighting against, well, since he killed Ra's he was different, Jeremiah only helped to move that side more, to bring it out when Bruce least expected it, like when Jeremiah revealed himself, after Bruce woke up in Jerome's tomb he looked at Gotham and he could see the beauty that Jeremiah was talking about, a voice inside him wondered, if Bruce knew for what the generator would be used for, could they cause more chaos? Bruce knew the answer._

_Bruce fought, he swears he fought, but it was impossible to win. Every time Jeremiah showed him how Gotham could fall with them rise. He almost accepted that night, before everything went to hell. Then Selina went crazy and tried to kill Jeremiah, Bruce wasn't particularly worried about that, even when Selina stuck the knife in Jeremiah, something in their connection told Bruce that it wasn't over._

_Then one night he opened the mansion door to be welcomed by Jeremiah Bruce and couldn't help but smile in the corner of his lips, he hoped Jeremiah hadn't seen it. Jeremiah welcomed him to the table, with Bruce's fake parents, he had to give that to Jeremiah, he really took the effort. Something in the middle of dinner went wrong, fake Martha, she left the stage, she started screaming and trying to run, Alfred held her, Bruce found himself doing nothing, he only drank the glass of wine Alfred had served a few minutes before, he noticed Jeremiah looking at him with curiosity, Bruce was tired. Every time he tried to fight Jeremiah, he found himself getting more and more tired. One side of him told him to run and help the citizen, to threaten Jeremiah, to beg Alfred to come out in hypnosis, that side was what always won, well, almost always less on the night he killed Ra's. But his other side, told him to sit there, waiting to see what would happen, Bruce was curious, what would the woman do? After finding herself in the house of a stranger, wearing strange clothes, a man who was supposed to be her husband telling her to calm down, calling her Martha, and a butler holding her, also asking her to keep calm, while two strange men were sitting at the table, just watching. Something in that chaos was so beautiful, it made Bruce want to smile._

_Jeremiah kept looking at him, Bruce turned his gaze to find Jeremiah's, the former redhead frowned, the same action he did when he couldn't understand something about the generator, Bruce found it adorable. Bruce put the glass of wine on the table and sighed. He couldn't go on like this, one hour his dark side winning, another hour his good side winning, he didn't like to feel two different things at the same time, he wanted one side to go away, and leave the side that would let him stay with Jeremiah._

_"Spray me" Bruce found himself saying, Jeremiah looked at him like he was an alien._

_"What?" The older one asked, adjusting his posture._

_"I can't take it anymore, two sides of me fighting to see who's gonna take control, I'm just tired, and in the end I know which side's gonna win, but I don't know when, and I can't rush it, because my good side's still here, and it won't let me." Bruce puts his hands on his face. He feels a hand on his shoulder, Bruce raises his head to look at Jeremiah, taking his hands off his face._

_"Are you sure?" Jeremiah asks seriously, Bruce thought he'd agree with that in a heartbeat, it was good to know that Jeremiah really cared about him._

_"More than anything" Bruce puts his hand on Jeremiah's, the eldest settee, Bruce hears the woman scream again, he had forgotten she was there, he takes a knife that was on the table and gets up, Jeremiah watches him, instead of going to the woman, Bruce stopped in front of the man who thought that was Thomas, he slides the knife down his throat, slowly, Bruce doesn't want the blood spilling on his clothes, the woman starts screaming louder, the brunette smiles, Turning to Jeremiah, "You can take care of her." He throws the knife in Jeremiah's lap and goes into the room to pick up his coat. When he comes back the woman was already on the floor next to the man, Bruce looks at Alfred, Bruce's butler's eyes were empty ''Alfred will be sprayed too'' Bruce couldn't do it without Alfred supporting him, and he knew that if the butler was on his conscience, he would never follow Bruce into the dark, he would try to pull Bruce back into the light, Bruce couldn't have that._

  
"Well, I think we need to build a new project for Gotham." Bruce talks by approaching Jeremiah and sitting on his lap, he puts his forehead next to Jeremiah's "Together." He closes the space between his lips and Jeremiah's.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
